What She Didn't Know
by Adreus
Summary: What Hinata didn't know was that Sai didn't tell the truth. —SaiHina.


**Notes: **Oh, god. This one was for a friend who requested a Sai/Hinata. I love Sai. :D

**Summary:** What Hinata didn't know was that Sai didn't tell the truth.

_NARUTO _is property of Masashi Kishimoto; I do not claim any rights.

* * *

_What She Didn't Know_

* * *

Suppose she was to sneak up on Naruto and watch him in the training grounds. Would there be any problems? Would he be able to spot her? Would he care? She wasn't quite content on having to test drive herself. Naruto was oblivious to her crush and would ask awkward questions. What or how could she even answer?

Hinata both wanted to take the risk and didn't want to take that rest. Yes, she wanted to see Naruto practice and train, but what if she was spotted? Well, Hinata thought fiercely, gaining a sudden change of personality and surge of confidence, that just wouldn't happen; she'd make sure of it.

With a breathless look of determination, Hinata found her feet taking her to the grounds. She closed her eyes, thinking that should she activate _Byakugan _she would have no problems. Her feet continued to carry her of their own accord, leaving Hinata to her thoughts, coincidentally forgetting to activate her doujutsu.

Last time she'd seen Naruto-kun, she'd fainted… what would she do this time?

"Oompf!"

Hinata froze when she heard a yelp out in front of her – she'd hit something with her right shoe. Oh no! Her eyes snapped open and she realized that she did in fact forget to activate her eye technique. Glancing down at her feet, covering her wide-open mouth with her hands, Hinata was shocked to find that she'd hit a _person_!

"I-I'm sorry!" she blurted out immediately, shocked as she could be. "I-I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Hinata paused to hear the words stumble out of her mouth. She kneeled to the floor by the person who's just gotten hit by her foot. He (or at least, Hinata _thought _it was a he, judging by the voice she'd hear earlier) was rubbing his forehead with one palm, while collecting up fallen scrolls with the other.

"I'm sorry," Hinata repeated, mentally kicking _herself_. "I didn't mean to hit you." His back was to her and Hinata momentarily wondered what exactly he was doing on the ground behind the grounds where Naruto trained.

He stood up, and Hinata followed, nearly faltering as she noticed that the boy wasn't wearing anything around his torso.

"That's alright, I suppose," the boy said, not disturbed in the least that he'd somehow been kicked in the head in a location that not many people visited. He still didn't turn to look at her. "I wasn't exactly in the most thought of places." He shrugged, and Hinata felt a blush erupt on her cheeks.

Wait a minute… Hinata swore she'd heard that voice before. Who'd it been? She wracked her brains and then gasped when she realized who. It couldn't be him… could it? She glanced for a split second at the boy's torso. Nope. Not him.

Before Hinata had gained the courage to speak again, the boy turned, gracing her with a very unconvincing smile.

Did she feel it deepen just now? _Who is this?_

"You're awfully silent," the boy noted, tilting his head. "What's wrong? Why are you here, anyway?" With a chuckle, he added, much to Hinata's astonishment, "If you wanted to see Naruto-kun's pe—"

Hinata nearly fainted, her rather loud gasp covering up the rest of the brunette boy's sentence. She restrained herself from looking down. "N-Naruto-kun's a friend of m-mine," she stuttered, trying to make it clear that their current relationship was platonic. She began twiddling with her fingers and looking everywhere but at the strange and somewhat perverted boy.

"Mine too," he said, nodding, the smile plastered back onto his face. "And if you're Naruto-kun's friend, you're mine as well." He shoved out a hand for her to shake. "I'm Sai."

Hinata tried taking his hand without looking again at his bare torso. She swallowed. "Hi-Hinata."

"Hehe, Hinata, you're beautiful."


End file.
